This invention relates to certain transgenic plants and involves a method of creating transgenic plants with controllable genes. More particularly, the invention relates to transgenic plants that have been modified such that expression of a desired introduced gene can be limited to a particular stage of plant development, a particular plant tissue, particular environmental conditions, or a particular time or location, or a combination of these situations.
Various gene expression control elements that are operable in one or more species of organisms are known. For example, PCT Application WO 90/08826 (Bridges, et al.) discloses an inducible gene promoter that is responsive to an exogenous chemical inducer, called a "gene switch." This promoter can be linked to a gene and introduced into a plant. The gene can be selectively expressed by application of the chemical inducer to activate the promoter directly.
PCT application WO 94/03619 (Bright, et al.) discloses a gene cascade consisting of a gene switch linked to a repressor gene and a repressible operator linked to a disrupter protein capable of disrupting plant development. Growth of the plant can be controlled by the application or withholding of a chemical inducer. While the inducer is present, the repressor is expressed, the promoter attached to the disrupter gene is repressed, the disrupter protein is not expressed, thereby allowing the plant to grow normally. If the chemical inducer is withheld, the gene switch is turned off, the repressible promoter is not repressed, so the disrupter protein is expressed and plant development is disrupted. This system is said to be useful for controlling the escape of plants into the wild by making their continued growth and development dependent on the continued application of a chemical inducer, and to mitigate the problem of preharvest sprouting of grains by withholding the chemical inducer at the last stages of seed development.
Gatz and Quail (1988) and Gatz, et al. (1992), (Hoppe-Seyler), 372:659-660 (1991), disclose a plant-active repressor-operator system that is controlled by the application of tetracycline. The system consists of the Tn10 tet repressor gene, and a cauliflower mosaic virus (CaMV) 35S promoter, modified to contain two tet operons and linked to the chloramphenicol acetyltransferase (cat) gene (Gatz and Quail, 1988), or modified to contain three tet operons and linked to the beta-glucuronidase (gus) gene (Gatz, et al., 1992). So long as the Tn10 tet repressor gene is active, the modified promoter is repressed by the interaction of the repressor with the tet operons, and the cat or gus gene is not expressed. The presence of tetracycline inhibits repressor binding, enabling expression of the cat or gus gene.